


More grace than your average hockey player.

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Puppy Piles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: Segs gets injured and he winds up kind of touch-starved for a while, and is even more clingy/cuddley/needy/huggy afterwards. His teammates notice, and are happy to provide all the hugs, back pats, shoulder squeezes, and cuddles he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From SinBin Kinkmeme [prompt](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4670926)

The ice came towards his face so quickly that he didn’t notice until he felt the cold on his cheek. He had come to a halting stop, and had felt the force of the Kings player knock him against the boards. He limped off the ice with help from a trainer once the whistle blew for the penalty, but he didn’t feel good at all.

They wanted to check him over, obviously, so he continued limping, down the tunnel and out of the rest of the game, even though they were only in the first period.

He had knocked his head, they knew, so he was on concussion watch, but really his left wrist felt weak and sore, and he knew that he was at the very least having a game off.

~*~

Home was quiet, and the rest of the team had quickly gone on their road trip to Colorado, so it wasn’t even like he could just call up the Benns and ask if they wanted to hang out for a little bit. He had planned to go skating, to see how it felt, that morning, but he knew that his feet weren’t the problem.

As soon as he tried to hold his stick, and tried to make a shooting motion, he felt the intense pain in his wrist.

So they kept telling him to have games off. When they came back from the road trip, Tyler joined in on their practices, but only by showing up and sitting to spectate. He hardly even got to speak to the team, because they were busy with hockey, and he was just trying to hit the gym a little to keep up at least a little bit of his strength.

~*~

It was a home game against the Canadiens that really got things going for Tyler. He had practiced that morning, but not fully. He had participated in the skating practices, but didn’t get his hands on any sticks, in fear of aggravating his wrist – making it worse. The practice looked great, but he didn’t get any of the goals, and he didn’t get to cheer with his team mates over their goals, and by the time they were hitting the showers, he had already fully changed into his street clothes and was ready to go.

He got to watch the game, which was a loss, but only because the Canadiens had Price in the net. Tyler missed it, and when Captain Benn got the star’s only goal for the evening, Tyler’s cheers and celebration echoed only to his own ears from his little spectator seat. He followed the cheer with a sigh, he would be back soon.

~*~

There was a three day break before their next game, which meant that Tyler could focus on just getting better, ready, hopefully for the next game.

He worked out as much as he could. He practiced. He didn’t use his stick until optional skate the day before the game. He didn’t want to risk it.

~*~

And it was in that optional skate, that they had a little scrimmy. It was in that scrimmy that he scored, Lehtonen leaping for the puck, but unable to stop it. It wasn’t the kind of celly that they enjoyed during a game, but Klinger, Shore, and Sharp came and pat him on the shoulders and back, and the grin on Tyler’s face was definitely a mix of both happiness towards the goal, and the fact that it was finally practicing, and that he was actually _bonding_ with the team. Sharp may have pat his shoulder a little longer, and Tyler may have leant in a little. He couldn’t really help it.

And it was that night that Tyler and Jamie were hanging out like they did quite often. The xbox was situated right in front of them, and they grasped the remote controls tightly as Call of Duty was relayed to the screen.

Thy sat on the couch, around two feet apart, and they leant their heads forward as they held firm concentration on the game. Jamie’s character rounded the corner on a building slowly, the sounds of the game playing in the background. Shots rang out almost immediately, as Jamie spotted Tyler’s character in the corner of the screen, not even looking in Jamie’s direction. It was a headshot, and Jamie grinned, reaching over to Tyler to slap his back in with false earnestness.

He laughed, “Here we gather at the funeral for Tyler Seguin. Hockey player, Spetsnaz, and really bad at call of duty.”

Tyler moved and slammed his torso into Jamie’s lap. “Don’t front, you love me.”

“Mm, only when we play hockey. Kinda like those one timers.”

“Kinda? Dude, I keep us afloat.”

Jamie’s face fell for a second, and his eyes became solemn and searching, “we’re a team.” He was a little confused, but shook it off.

“It’s getting late, you mind if I crash here?” Tyler said, still laying with his head upon Jamie’s lap, awfully close to the genital region.

~*~

The day they said he could play again was one of the best days of Tyler’s life. He was in the best hockey league in the world, hockey was his life, and one of the best days of that existence, was the fact that he was finally going to be out there, playing and competing with his team again. When he told Jamie the good news, he felt the big hand come down on the small upon his back in a congratulatory half-hug, and once again felt himself leaning into Jamie and his embrace. He had noticed himself doing it more often, now, but he hoped that Jamie had not taken the details of their embraces in.

It felt like it had been a long time without taking to the ice. The way that the blades cut through the frozen substance with ease, and he was wearing his jersey, and everything was normal and good with the world. Sure, he had been practicing, going out for the occasional skate, but nothing was better than being in full gear right before a game that they were desperate to win, surrounded by his teammates.

He did a quick lap of the rink, stretching his legs as he skated with less grace than a figure skater, but more grace than your average hockey player. He took in the air of the rink, the sound of people arriving early to see them warm up. He spotted Jamie, and decided that they shouldn’t hold off on it any longer. They did it before every game. He skated over for a chest-bump, and laughed with Jamie, grinning all the way up to his eyes.

Tyler had missed this so much.

~*~

They were on the powerplay,  Jamie, Eakin, Eaves, Klingberg, and Tyler. Tyler stood at the right point, waiting for someone to pass him the puck so he could slide it gently between the goaltender’s legs. For some reason, their opponents thought it more necessary to be spreading their four white jerseys amongst the other players on the team, the other shooting lanes, and so next time the puck landed on Tyler’s stick, he sent a one timer over the shoulder of the goaltender, hitting the back of the net with something akin to ease.

Sticks lifted in the air, and cheers echoed throughout the AAC. Being closest on the ice, Eaves was the first to reach him, arm wrapping around him and sending a jeer of celebration towards his ears. Jamie was next, practically gliding across the ice and slamming front-first into Tyler with glee. Jamie, the bigger fellow that he was, sent Tyler backwards, slamming them against the boards. Klingberg and Eakin joined the huddle soon after. Tyler had broken the tie and there was only a few minutes left of the game.

~*~

And somehow, after their win, Tyler and Jamie found themselves alone in the locker room. All the others had vacated somehow sooner than them both, and it was quickly Tyler that broke the silence between them. “I missed you guys, you know.”

Jamie looked at Tyler with his wide eyes. “We didn’t leave you.”

Tyler took a step closer to Jamie, “We had a good game tonight.”

Jamie shook his head, and closed the gap between them both. He stretched his arms around Tyler immediately, engulfing the smaller man in his grasp. “You can ask for a hug if you need it. You did well tonight.”

~*~

The next day, Tyler was a little late to practice. Everyone understood. They had heard about the traffic issues on the radio themselves.

It was after a drill that it first happened.

For some reason, he was practicing as right wing, Oleksiak as a centre, Shore on left wing, and they were a weird mix, but they were good guys, and he was the one to slam the puck past Niemi, and both Oleksiak and Shore skated towards him, Shore wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist, Oleksiak squeezing the back of Tyler’s neck. He didn’t really think anything of it.

The second time, he passed Oleksiak the puck, who proceeded to one time it through Niemi’s five-hole. Niemi turned to him, grinning, and tackled him to the ground, until Tyler had a body surrounded by sweaty goalie pads.

The third time, they were having a little scrimmy. Jordie and Oduya joined them as their defence, and Tyler sent a wrister over Lehtonen’s shoulder on his glove side to bring the score up 1-0.  He found himself in the middle of a Benn-Oduya-Oleksiak-Shore-Niemi huddle. He didn’t exactly hate it.

When he finally figured something was going on, he didn’t even touch the puck. It was pretty much an Oduya to Benn type deal, but he somehow managed to find himself in the middle of a huddle anyway. This time, he even noticed extra bodies joining in, and Jamie was pulling him into a hug.

He was confused, but these things happened in hockey teams, right?

~*~

The locker room was a loud affair this time. They were all psyched up from practice, which was good because they had their last home game for a while that night, before they had another game straight away, the next night, in Florida.

What do you not expect as part of a sports team, even hockey? Firstly, Tyler did not expect the entire team to tackle him to the ground and literally land on top of him. He also did not expect Jamie’s voice to grumble in his ear, “you like being touched, right Seggy?”

The weight was on top of him, but it wasn’t even like he was being squashed. At least all the guys were freshly showered. He wouldn’t even mind if they did this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write because I am lazy. But you know what I love? Feedback! Holler at me.


End file.
